Payback time
by RillaRC
Summary: Ana pays Christian an unexpected visit at his office. Explicit content.


**A/N – you can take this as a complement to my other fic "Ana and Christian, moments in time". I decided to put it apart as I wanted that fic to be K rated. This little scene is settled somewhere after Teddy's birth and before Phoebe's. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Anastasia Grey.**

The lift's doors open and I am faced with what has now become a familiar place. Granted, I don't come here often, it's usually Christian who picks me up after work. That hasn't changed and I know it won't. It's part of our routine, and I love it. He was actually supposed meet me today at 7PM, that's why I'm here at 6.40PM, right before he leaves. Today, I'm the one coming. And I can't help my mischievous grin. Oh yes baby, coming I will.

I put up a straight and innocent face, though, to greet Andrea, who just noticed me walking in and immediately stood up by her chair. I'm not so tight up with her as Christian – although to be honest, his manners with his employers have improved. But she insists just the same in being all formal and correct with me. It seems to be a tacit agreement among his closest workers, never to call me by my name. Only Gail does. Oh well.

"Good evening, Mrs Grey"

Mmm… I wonder if it is all a trick of my favorite megalomaniac, so I am remembered again and again that I am his wife. My subconscious looks at me over her half moon spectacles. _Don't be ridiculous._ Ok, Ok, just kidding.

"Good evening Andrea. Christian is still here, right?"

"Yes, he is. Do you want me to announce you?" she's already picking up the phone.

"No, that's fine, thank you. Were you leaving?"

She seems uncertain. I smile kindly, encouraging her to answer.

"Yes, ma'am, I was about to leave, but if you need anything…"

"No, not at all, just the opposite. You can leave now, I'll tell Christian"

A grateful smile appears on her face.

"Thank you, Mrs Grey"

I smile sweetly at her before she turns her attention to the computer screen and starts – I assume – to close programs and everything else, turning off the machine. Me, I head straight to my husband's office and open the door without knocking. He's already up and collecting his stuff, getting ready to leave, so he looks up with a not friendly at all expression on his handsome face, annoyed at the intrusion.

"Surprise" – my inner goddess goes all bwahahaha, delighted at our plan.

I close the door behind me as my husband's face goes from annoyed to astonished to happy. Can he be sweeter? He grins as he approaches me, takes me in his arms and kisses me hard, needy, after so many hours without touching me.

I feel the same, that's why I know. And that's why I return the kiss the same way.

"What are you doing here?" breathless, he leaves a linger kiss in my lips.

I shrug and step out of his arms, nonchalantly, walking toward his desk.

"I just wanted to return the favor and, for once, be the one to pick you up"

I lean on his desk, facing his armchair, and look back at him over my shoulder, puckering my lips playfully.

"Well, Mrs Grey, how very thoughtful of you" he concedes, walking toward me and circling the table. He watches me with wary eyes as he seats down. "So, should we leave, then?"

But he just arches an eyebrow and his forefinger touches his lips as he seems to be thinking, not moving from where he is, his eyes already hooding and darkening.

Oh yes, he knows me well. My inner goddess is standing up, dressed in her new dominatrix outfit, legs separated, hands on her hips, smiling maliciously, eyes narrowed. My _conscio__usness_, in the other hand, is asking me with a harpy face why we can do this at his office but not at mine. Well, because he's the boss here. _The Master_, actually. It's not the same. She's not convinced, but I just ignore her and keep on going with my business at hand.

"Leave?" Taking my coat off, I tilt my head to one side, not taking my eyes from him, my voice all silk and honey. "No, not yet"

I leave the five hundred coat fall to the floor and take a deep breath. Let's try this.

"I've come here with a mission, Mr Grey. You have tested my limits for pleasure, and I'd like to do some testing myself too. On you" I add after a beat.

He smirks, and still looking into his smoldering eyes, I truss up my skirt until it is at my hips, and only then he tears his eyes from mines. I watch expectantly as he sees I'm wearing no underwear – took it off at the restroom – and I hear his sharp intake of air, as well as how he slowly releases it.

"I can smell you from here, Anastasia"

His voice sounds so low, sexy, that I blush and my belly grows painfully heavy as if full of stones. I don't doubt it for a moment, since I feel my groin all swollen and wet. He licks his lips and leans forward, in an attempt to place his hands on my thighs, when I move away. Christian looks at me surprised and yes, a little annoyed. Clearly confused.

"What are your limits for control, Mr Grey?"

OK, I can not restrain him, but I can do the next best thing.

"Could you please be so kind to put your hands behind your back? No touching"

I ask sweetly, studying his reaction to my proposal. My dominating husband looks at me as if I were joking, and for one second I even think he will protest and won't oblige. But he closes his mouth and looks at me with renewed interest. I'm sure he is curious to find out where I want to go with this. So he does as I say. Kind of defying me with his eyes to keep on going and surprise him.

My dominatrix inner goddess is so stunned she has even dropped the crop she was holding, her mouth wide open. _Yay baby! Girl power!_

I am so excited that I almost forget what I had in mind. Yes, clothes. That's it. So never losing eye contact, I start to undress. First my blouse, then my bra. Slowly, I cup my breasts, elongate my nipples with my fingers, watching his reaction. He licks his lips and I decide to be generous. Leaning toward him, sitting astride, I tease his mouth with one of my nipples, and he eagerly takes it in his mouth, sucking and biting it as his eyes pierce me. He looks fiercely sexy and most of all, truly enjoying himself. Biting my lip, I fist my hands on his hair and take him to the other breast. He takes it with a half smile, sucking and nibbling on it as well. I love pushing his face to me, seeing his tongue and lips all over. It arouses me big time.

OK, enough. Almost panting, I stand up and step back. I can't even describe the expression in his eyes. Christian the predator is here and my blood pulses under my skin, which is claiming his touch. But is not the time yet. So leaving my high heel shoes on, because I know he likes it, now I get rid of my skirt. Only my black silky stockings and the garter belt remain. I lean back on the table, my arms stretched out behind me, supporting my weight, and part my legs, my feet landing on every side of his armchair. I want this so badly…

"Lick me"

**Christian Grey. **

"What are you doing here?"

I am beyond the moon. I don't like unexpected, except when it comes from her. And I didn't expect this. God, I love her, it's all I can think as I kiss her again.

Surprisingly, she scurries away, leaving me confused. Did I miss something? It's all I can think as I see her sashay to my desk. It's then that I notice the obvious, and the air around me changes, grows heavier and hotter. Naughty Anastasia. This is going to be fun.

"I just wanted to return the favor and, for once, be the one to pick you up"

She has placed that beautiful ass of hers on the edge of my desk and is looking at me from there, all wide eyes and pouty fuckable lips. Yes, fuckable lips. And I find myself wanting her mouth like a dement man.

"Well, Mrs Grey, how very thoughtful of you" I walk toward her, more than willing to play. "So, should we leave, then?"

To hell we're gonna leave. Now I want her here, and I'll have her. Isn't that what she has come looking for, anyway? I'm impatient. And she's taking off her coat.

"Leave? No, not yet"

She says it in a way that sounds delicious. Seriously, the way this woman can arouse me with just three words is ridiculous. And God, do I love it.

I see her whimper slightly though, and that picks up not only my libido, but my curiosity.

"I've come here with a mission, Mr Grey. You have tested my limits for pleasure, and I'd like to do some testing myself too. On you"

With that, she drops the coat and, as I'm unable to look any other place than her blue eyes, I see from the corner of my eyes that, agonizingly slowly, she is scrunching her skirt up to her hips. Her soft, curly pubic hair shows and I stare at it, my mouth instantly watering, my lungs taking as much air as they can in a gulp. _Fuck_. No underwear, Mrs Grey? I approve. I approve very much. And for heaven's sake, that particular aroma that only she has, reaching me, making my cock twitch impatient.

"I can smell you from here, Anastasia"

I'm almost salivating, anticipating her taste. I lean forward to grab her tights, push them apart and fuck her senseless with my tongue. But she shies away from me slightly, enough to stop me in my tracks. What the…?

"What are your limits for control, Mr Grey? Could you please be so kind to put your hands behind your back? No touching"

That came out of nowhere, and despite her voice being the sweetest thing, I freeze on the spot. No touching? I look into her eyes, trying to figure out what the hell is she going for. And all I see there is a carnal desire that makes my guts flick up and down and my cock hardens. Seems like someone has been learning some lessons. From me, no less.

Hell yes, I want to see where this all leads. And I never reject a damn challenge.

So I do as I'm told – I still can't quite believe this is happening – and behind my back, my left hand holds my right wrist as I stare at her. My little dom seems kind of nervous for a moment, I bet she wasn't one hundred per cent sure I would oblige to this. Oh baby, you have no idea of the lengths I would go for you. Still.

And then, just like that, my Ana starts stripping for me. She does know me well. She knows I love to see her getting naked, so I can recreate myself in that amazing made-for-sin body of hers. More voluptuous and rounded after Teddy's pregnancy.

My breath starts to elaborate as she gets rid of her silky blouse and her almost transparent bra. I clasp my hands tight behind me and lick my aching lips when she starts to play with her breasts, looking at me with round big eyes, still a little unsure of what she's doing. My darling Anastasia, you are doing quite well, believe me. For you, only 10s, my love. It's heaven when she hovers over me and puts me out of my misery, placing carefully, gingerly, a hard nipple in my mouth, teasing me. I take it eagerly and never lose sight of her as I suck and bite, enjoying the sensation.

And yes, not touching her is killing me.

Just as I had one and then the other in my mouth, lavishing them happily with my tongue and teeth, she withdraws them from me. OK. Whatever. I can do this. My self control can do this, I think weakly. My thirsty eyes follow her every move as she takes off her skirt, leaving the high heels and the black silky stockings on. And I gulp down saliva as she parts her legs, place them firmly on the arms of the chair and with fire in her eyes and her pinky flesh open for me, she mutters two words: lick me.

We look into each other's eyes and I swear electricity, real electricity, passes through us, from one to the other. Damn right I'm gonna lick you. You'll beg me to stop, baby. So once again, I do as I'm told and with a firm grip of my hands behind me, I press my mouth against her skin. I first inhale slow and deep, taking her essence in, and then start my job.

All along, up and down, with my tongue twirling all around, and my nose teasing her clitoris. I suck, bite, blow and mostly enjoy myself all the while she moans, whimpers and thrusts herself into my mouth. Occasionally, I look at her, and she looks at me, her mouth open, and I rejoice in the pleasure I see reflected in her face. But she is definitely being feisty today and grabbing my hair, she yanks it so I stop fucking her with my mouth. Panting, she goes to the next level.

"Pull down your pants and your underwear. I wanna see you too"

"So I can move my hands now?" I tease her, feigning innocence. See? I can learn too.

She narrows her eyes to me and I suppress my smile. She's cuteness and sexiness taken to the maximum level. All flushed and naked and sweaty.

"Only to take your pants down, Mr Grey" she advertises. "And move the chair closer" she commands.

I smirk, pretending I'm not about to burst and that my palms are sweating because I so want to touch her, fondle her, caress and spank her, that I will consider surviving to this shameless wife of mine as a personal goal, thanks.

Placing the chair touching the desk, I pull my pants and boxers down, my erection finally free and I'm rewarded with one of the most scorching, lustful gazes that I have seen in my whole fucked up life. God, I love this woman. And I love her even more when I see her lick two fingers, painfully slowly, her whole tongue sticking out as she twists it all along and in between them before introducing them in her body. I gasp, my heart beating furiously, my erection growing. Because she rarely touches herself, she prefers me doing the job. Sometimes I ask her to, but always too soon, she ends up begging me to continue. So it seems like tonight will be my night. And I remember myself once again to keep my hands off, despite her legs being now resting in the back of the chair, the sexy shoes at my ears' level. I'm enjoining the show too much to interrupt her.

She keeps going, watching me as I watch her. Yes baby, come on, keep on going. I can see her fingers soaked and glistening, hear the sound that her sucking wet flesh does around them. I hear her little, whining cries and moans, exacerbating my own arousal. I feel myself tense, my balls tight and my stomach in a knot. She's close, she's very close, and I'm gripping my hands so hard that I am hurting myself. I can't touch her, but that doesn't mean I can not lean forward to enjoy the show closer. Almost there baby, almost there…

"Yes Ana, let me see how you come" I growl, and she looks at me, all flustered and her face contracted, her breasts jumping up and down as she pleases herself.

Finally, she closes her eyes tight, throws her head back and her body comes shaking right in front of me. I can barely breath, in awe at what she just did for me. Still recovering her breath, she smiles proudly. Placing her hand in the back of my head, she presses me to her groin and I lick her clean. Thanks god. When I'm done, she makes me watch her lick her fingers before offering them to me, giggling. I smile as that celestial sound lifts my spirits – and something else, already well lifted – and keep my eyes on hers while I lick until she considers it's enough and takes them back.

"Mr Grey, I hope you enjoined that" she speaks softly and sweetly, her voice still husky, and it's almost my undone.

"I definitely did, Mrs Grey" I answer, my voice hardly a croak.

She looks at my cock. "I would say you did, yes" and she giggles again. One more time, and I will lose this stupid game. Ana, Ana, Ana, you have no idea of what my revenge will be.

"Lest's do something about that, shall we?"

With her feet, she pushes the chair back with a force that startles me – yes, granted, it has wheels, but still - putting some distance between us. She comes down the desk gracefully, like the goddess that she is, and I think she is going to kneel and take me with her mouth, or ride me, but once again, she surprises me.

Ana turns around and stretches herself until she reaches the other side of the table, grasping it with her hands. She parts her long legs, and I have quite a view of her rounded behind, up in the air. She looks over her shoulder, her eyes burning.

"You can touch me now"

Yes, I'm not ashamed to admit that I bolt from the fucking chair, almost throwing myself at my wife. This little game of hers has taken me over the edge, and it takes me only one second to hold both her hands with one of mine, spank her once with all my will and impale myself deep inside her in one swift move. I wasn't aware I was so desperate right until this moment. I thought I was doing pretty well, but one more minute and I think I might have exploded or something.

And there's nothing better that to hear my wife groan and cry under me as I move. Harsh and rude, fast, fast, deep.

"Again" she begs, and it takes me one moment to know what she is talking about. A jolt of pleasure bolts through me when I spank her once more and it takes all my willpower not to come at that moment. I manage to wait, as I can feel her building, clasping harder around me in each push. Closer, closer… when I can't take it no more, I spank her beautiful ass again and we both come together, screaming each other's name.

"Dear Anastasia" I speak while lying all over her back on the table, my face next to hers "You never cease to amaze me" I sense her smile as I kiss and tug at her earlobe. "I will never look at this table the same way"

She giggles. I kiss her hair, stand up and help her do the same, circling her waist with my arm and bringing her to her feet. She thinks we're leaving, so she reaches out for her clothes. As she bends down, I caress her cheek and she immediately freezes. My finger runs down in between her buttocks.

"Now you're going to undress me and lay on the sofa"

Yes, this is going to be fun.

**THE END**


End file.
